SasuSaku
by rin k07
Summary: SasuSaku love story


**SasuSaku**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

 **AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

-Happy read!-

Suasana di kelas XII-B tampak ramai dan bising. Murid-murid tidak berada di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, bahkan ada yang masih berkeliaran di kantin dan koridor kelas, padahal waktu istirahat telah lama berlalu -tepatnya satu jam yang lalu. Ada juga beberapa siswi yang bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya. Seperti keempat gadis cantik ini.

"Hei _forehead_! Sudahlah, kau tenang saja! Temari tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena kau baru saja menolak adiknya" ujar gadis berambut blonde panjang yang di kuncir kuda, bermata aquamarine dan berwajah cantik seperti barbie.

"Hm hm..." gadis bercepol dua dengan iris mata berwarna coklat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sebagai pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan gadis blonde di sebelahnya.

"Ne, Sakura- _chan_. Be..benar kata Ino- _chan_. Lagipula, tadi juga ada Temari- _chan_ kan disana? Dan kau, a..aku, Ino- _chan_ , dan juga Tenten- _chan_ lihat sendiri kan, kalau Temari- _chan_ tidak marah ataupun kesal pa..padamu" kini gadis berambut panjang indigo dan memiliki mata lavender yang membuka suara.

"Haahh, aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Temari- _chan_ karena sudah menolak Gaara" ungkap gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu, bermata emerald, dan memiliki wajah yang manis dan imut yang dapat membuat lelaki dengan mudah menyukainya. Gadis yang sejak tadi sedang 'di tenangkan' oleh ketiga temannya itu, Haruno Sakura.

"Su..sudah Sakura- _chan_. Sekarang kau coba u..untuk tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, ta..tahan sebentar, la..lalu keluarkan perlahan. Lakukan sa..sampai kau merasa lebih ba..baik" jelas gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura. Sakura segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman semejanya itu.

"Haahh... Arigatou Hinata- _chan_ , aku merasa jauh lebih baik" ujar Sakura seraya memeluk teman semejanya itu.

" _Ha'i, doita_ Sakura- _chan_ "

"Wah, Hinata! Kau hebat bisa membuat Sakura ceria lagi!" seru gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di depan Sakura.

"Neji- _nii_ yang memberitahukannya padaku, Tenten- _chan_. Neji- _nii_ bilang i..itu bisa membantu untuk menghilangkan ra..rasa gugup dan sejenisnya"

"Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil untukmu, iya kan Hinata?" ujar gadis blonde di depannya dengan nada mengejek dan tatapan mata yang sarat akan kejahilan. Sementara yang sedang dijahili hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kanan, pertanda bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan maksud gadis blonde di hadapannya. "Kau selalu terlihat gugup di depan si bodoh itu"

Blush

"I..Ino- _chan_ " Hinata tak kuasa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya yang selalu muncul setiap mendengar nama kekasihnya. Memang, Ino selalu menyebut kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan 'si bodoh'.

"Ahahaha, kau kejam Ino! Lihat! Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Ahahaha" Tenten tertawa geli melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu itu.

"Jangan meledeknya Ino- _pig_! Kau juga Tenten, jangan menertawainya seperti itu!" bela Sakura. Hinata semakin memerah ditertawai oleh Tenten. "Atau aku adukan kau pada Neji" ancam Sakura yang sontak membuat Tenten segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau curang Sakura!" seru Tenten. Beberapa detik setelahnya, keempat gadis cantik itu tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, mereka hanya merasa senang, sangat senang.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ dataaaaanng!" teriak bocah lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kelas sambil berlari.

"Huh, bagus! Padahal tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, dan dia baru datang?!" keluh Ino seraya membetulkan letak duduknya dan menghadap ke depan. Pelajaran pun di mulai. Keadaan kelas begitu tenang dan damai selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Tampak lima gadis cantik tengah bersenda gurau di pinggir lapangan basket, tepatnya di bangku penonton. Pasalnya saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas XII-A dan XII-B. Yup, kedua kelas itu memang digabung pada jam pelajaran olahraga.

" _Ano_.. Sakura- _chan_ , kalau boleh tau, memangnya kenapa dua hari yang lalu kau menolak Gaara?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat dan memiliki iris mata teal yang tajam.

" _Go..gomen_ Temari- _chan_. Ka..kau tidak ma..marah kan?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ia takut kalau temannya itu marah padanya.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau jadi tertular virus gugupnya Hinata- _chan_ , eh? Aku hanya penasaran saja. Dan untuk apa aku marah padamu? Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi Gaara sekalipun dia adikku" jelas Temari menenangkan Sakura yang tampaknya masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Tuh kan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, sampai aku lelah sendiri karena terus-terusan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi kau tak mendengarkanku. Dasar _forehead_!"

"Dasar _pig_! Aku kan hanya merasa tidak enak hati"

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan kalau Temari tidak marah ataupun kecewa atas kejadian itu? Kau terlalu berlebihan _forehead_!"

"Terserah kau sajalah _pig_!"

"Hoi, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" lerai Tenten yang tampaknya mulai bosan dengan pertengkaran kecil yang selalu saja terjadi antara Sakura dan Ino.

" _A..ano.._ Sakura- _chan_ , me..memang apa a..alasanmu menolak Gaara?" tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam menyaksikan percakapan keempat sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Ah, untung kau mengingatkanku Hinata- _chan_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura- _chan_! Hampir saja aku lupa!" seru Temari yang baru tersadar karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh Sakura.

"Benar! Gaara kan tampan, _cool_ , pintar, dan begitu banyak siswi yang menyukainya. Tak kalah kok dari si pangeran es rambut ayam itu" celetuk Ino.

"Eum.. Aku kan tidak begitu dekat dengan Gaara" jawab Sakura polos.

"Kalau sudah pacaran kan kalian bisa jadi dekat" Tenten ikut buka suara.

"Eum...aku sudah nyaman dengan hubungan yang sekarang"

"Ma..maksud Sakura- _chan_?" oh ayolah, bahkan Hinata yang biasanya kalem dan pendiam pun tampak begitu penasaran.

"Ya..hubungan pertemanan kami, aku dan Gaara. Lagipula dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik bagiku"

"Alasan klasik!" seru Ino tak puas atas jawaban yang diberikan sahabat _pink_ -nya itu. "Padahal kalau kau menerimanya, kau bisa melepas status _single_ -mu. Kita berlima jadi bisa kencan bareng dengan kekasih masing-masing"

"Hm hm..." lagi-lagi Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Pasalnya diantara mereka berlima hanya Sakura saja yang diketahui belum memiliki kekasih. Padahal begitu banyak siswa di Konoha High School ini yang menyukainya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang sampai menembaknya, seperti halnya Gaara. Namun gadis manis bersurai _soft pink_ sebahu itu selalu saja menolak setiap lelaki yang menembaknya.

"Aku_"

"Haruno Sakura, sekarang giliranmu!" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, interupsi langsung dari Guy- _sensei_ -guru olahraga mereka- membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kata-katanya.

" _Ha'i_ " Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke lapangan untuk mengambil nilai olahraga.

Drrrtt Drrrrtt

"Eh?"

"A..ada apa Ino- _chan_?"

"Dasar _forehead_! Meletakkan ponsel sembarangan. Kalau terinjak atau kedudukkan bagaimana? Benar-benar!" rutuk Ino pada Sakura yang selalu saja ceroboh meletakkan barang.

"Yo! Hinata- _hime_!" seru seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan model yang menyerupai kulit durian, bermata blue shappire dan berkulit tan. Dia tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_ " balas Hinata pelan, tampak pula semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hei Naruto! Dimana Sai- _kun_?" tanya Ino ketika matanya tak menangkap kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Dia, teme dan Neji sedang ke toilet" jawab Naruto santai yang kini sudah duduk di samping kekasihnya -Hinata. "Kau sudah mengambil nilai _Hime_?"

"Be..belum. Na..Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hehehe.. Tentu saja sudah" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khas yang tampaknya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hoi, Naruto! Shikamaru! Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari lapangan.

"Baru saja, hoam" jawab lelaki berambut nanas berwarna hitam, dan wajah yang seperti baru saja bangun tidur, yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"Hei tukang tidur! Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke toko buku" ujar Temari kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, hoam. _Mendokusai_ " balas Shikamaru malas.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sekarang giliranmu!" panggil Guy- _sensei_.

" _Ha'i_ "

"Uwaaa... Semangat _Hime-chan_!" seru Naruto riang menyemangati kekasihnya.

Bletak

" _Urusai_!" ujar lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat di bagian ujungnya dan bermata lavender yang baru saja datang bersama dua lelaki lainnya.

" _I..Ittaiii..._ " Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul. "Kau apa-apaan sih, Neji?!"

"Hn, kau berisik dobe" satu kalimat datar meluncur dari mulut lelaki berambut raven dengan model mencuat di bagian belakangnya dan bermata onyx yang baru saja mendaratkan diri di belakang Sakura.

"Diam teme!" tuding Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah sahabat Teme-nya itu.

Bletak!

Pukulan telak kembali mendarat dengan mulus di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Aduh, Sakura- _chan_ kenapa kau ikutan memukulku?"

"Berisik!" seru Sakura.

"Kau yang sabar ya, Naruto" ujar lelaki bermata onyx, berambut hitam klimis, berkulit pucat seperti mayat, yang senantiasa menampilkan senyum anehnya.

"Sai- _kun_ , kau kemana saja sih?" tanya Ino sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan sang kekasih.

"Aku baru saja dari toilet, Ino- _chan_ " jawab sang kekasih -Sai- sambil menampilkan senyum aneh yang sepertinya tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Mulai lagi adegan roman picisan" celetuk Sakura.

"Bilang saja kau iri, _forehead_! Makanya cari pacar!" balas Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Haahh, Ino! Kau selalu saja menggoda Sakura" ujar Tenten.

"Iya iya. Lagian kenapa tak kau terima saja sih ajakan Gaara waktu itu?" Ino kembali menggoda Sakura.

" _Pig_!"

"Sudah sudah!" lerai Temari.

"Oi, memangnya ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto tampak tak mengerti.

"Dua hari yang lalu Gaara_" belum selesai Ino berbicara -menyampaikan gosip terhangatnya- Guy- _sensei_ kembali memotong perbincangan mereka.

"Ayo semuanya, berkumpul di lapangan!" seru Guy- _sensei_ dengan penuh semangat membara.

"Haahh..kenapa sih Guy- _sensei_ itu? Selalu saja memotong perbincangan orang" keluh Tenten.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke lapangan!" ajak Neji seraya menepuk lembut kepala Tenten yang notabene kekasihnya.

"Oh iya _forehead_ , ini ponselmu!" seru Ino yang sejurus kemudian menyerahkan ponsel _pink_ milik Sakura. "Lain kali jangan meletakkannya sembarangan!"

"Iya. _Arigatou, pig_ "

Di sebuah toko buku di salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha, MK (Mall of Konoha), tampak sepasang kekasih -atau lebih tepatnya hanya sang gadis saja- yang tampak sibuk mencari dan memilah buku. Sementara sang lelaki hanya mengikuti gadisnya dengan malas, atau mungkin lebih pantas dibilang tampang mengantuk. Yep, mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Hoam, hey kau sudah selesai belum?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Hm, belum"

"Memang buku apa yang kau cari?"

"Aku sedang mencari novel _thriller_ favoritku. Seri terbarunya baru saja terbit"

"Haahh, lama sekali" gumam Shikamaru namun masih dapat didengar oleh Temari.

"Sabarlah sedikit, dasar pemalas!"

"Hoam... Dasar! Wanita memang merepotkan" Temari hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya. Sejurus kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya dari rak satu ke rak lainnya. Hingga akhirnya_

"Ini dia!" seru Temari senang begitu novel yang dicarinya akhirnya ditemukan. "Eh? Itu kan..." sambungnya begitu matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender yang memiliki warna rambut kontras mencolok di luar toko buku, yang sedang berjalan berdampingan sambil...berpegangan tangan?

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang tampak heran dengan perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba dari gadisnya itu.

"Bukankah itu..." jawab Temari dengan ekspresi tak yakin atas apa yang dilihatnya di luar toko buku. Shikamaru langsung mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya.

"Haahh... Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" begitu tahu penyebab perubahan kekasihnya itu, Shikamaru segera mengajaknya menuju kasir untuk membayar. Dan pergi meninggalkan toko buku itu dengan Shikamaru yang terus menggenggam tangan Temari.

Taman Konoha di sore hari memang indah. Matahari yang mulai sedikit meredup, berbagai jenis bunga yang bermekaran, dan keadaan taman yang tampak tidak begitu ramai. Tenang dan damai. Tampak beberapa pasang muda-mudi tengah menikmati suasana sore di taman ini. Salah satunya adalah pasangan Sai dan juga Ino. Tampak keduanya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Melukis. Ino tengah sibuk melukis hamparan bunga di hadapannya.

"Sai- _kun_! Lihat! Bagaimana lukisanku?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Hn. Cantik Ino- _chan_ " jawab Sai dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu memang suka tersenyum. "Sebentar" Sai meninggalkan kanvas miliknya dan menghampiri Ino. "Sudah" tidak lupa senyuman khas menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Waaahh...sepasang kupu-kupu! Cantiiiikk" teriak Ino senang. "Apa yang kau gambar Sai- _kun_?"

"Tunggu Ino- _chan_ , aku belum selesai. Sedikit lagi, tinggal diberikan sentuhan terakhir" balas Sai sambil terus melukiskan sesuatu di kanvas miliknya. "Selesai"

"Aku mau lihat" rajuk Ino.

"Silahkan Ino- _chan_ " Sai menyerahkan hasil lukisannya untuk diperlihatkan kepada Ino.

"Eh?! Sa..Sai- _kun_ , ke..kenapa kau melukis hal seperti ini?" wajah Ino memerah begitu melihat hasil lukisan kekasih pucatnya itu.

"Aku hanya melukiskan apa yang aku lihat Ino- _chan_ " perkataan Sai semakin membuat wajah Ino memerah.

"Ta..tapi itu kan tidak sopan" mata Ino tak pernah lepas dari lukisan kekasihnya itu. "Dan lagi..." Ino menatap kekasihnya sebentar sambil berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada lukisan yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya."Ini seperti..." dahinya berkerut dalam tanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelalak tak percaya atas penglihatan dan pemikirannya saat ini. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Ino.

"Hinata- _hime_... Aku lapar... Kita ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi dulu ya?" rajuk Naruto dengan tampang memelas sambil memegangi perutnya yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta karena kelaparan.

"Ba..baik Naruto- _kun_ " jawab Hinata lembut dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya. Sepasang kekasih itu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai ramen langganan mereka. Sebenarnya langganan Naruto, karena lelaki itu adalah penggila ramen. Dia bisa menghabiskan lebih dari dua mangkuk ramen jumbo setiap kali makan. Dia bahkan selalu menyediakan ramen instan di rumahnya. Benar-benar penggila ramen!  
Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Kedai ramen Ichiraku yang merupakan langganan mereka.

"Paman! Ramennya dua, untukku yang jumbo ya" teriak Naruto penuh semangat ketika memesan.

"Siaapp!" teriak paman Teuchi -pemilik kedai- tak kalah semangat. Selang beberapa menit ramen pesanan Naruto dan Hinata pun siap disajikan. Asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk ramen semakin menggugah selera makan lelaki pirang itu.

" _Itadakimasu_ " teriaknya semangat dan segera melahap ramen yang menurutnya menggoda iman itu.

"Pe..pelan-pelan saja makannya Na..Naruto- _kun_ " Hinata tampak khawatir -selalu khawatir sebenarnya- setiap melihat cara makan kekasihnya yang sangat 'luar biasa' itu.

"Phenang tsaja Phinapha-phan" racau Naruto tidak jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi makanan.

"Te..telanlah dulu makananmu Na..Naruto- _kun_!"

"Glek... Tenang saja Hinata- _chan_ , aku sudah biasa makan seperti ini hehehe" setelah makanan di mulutnya meluncur menuju kerongkorannya dengan sempurna, ia pun menenangkan gadisnya yang tampak khawatir, yang diakhiri dengan cengiran rubah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Hinata membalas dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk membersihkan noda ramen di wajah Naruto.

"Lho? Hinata- _chan_? Naruto?" suara lembut dari seorang gadis menghentikan kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu.

Ceklek.. Brak!

"Hosh... hosh..."

" Hn, kau terlambat lima menit, Tenten"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, Neji- _kun_! Aku lelah" balas Tenten cuek seraya menempatkan diri di sebelah kekasihnya. "Eh?" ia tampak terkejut ketika Neji tiba-tiba berbaring di sebelahnya dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan.

"Hn" Neji memejamkan matanya. Tenten tersenyum lembut menatap wajah tampan dan damai kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai membelai lembut pucuk kepala Neji.

"Ne, Neji- _kun_. Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini. Apa kau sudah memikirkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Tenten lembut sambil menatap langit di atas mereka. Ya, mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah saat ini. Neji membuka matanya ketika menyadari tangan mungil sang kekasih sudah tak membelai kepalanya.

"Hn, tentu" Neji beranjak dari tempatnya, berdiri menghadap pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah dimana terdapat pohon mapple besar, dengan pagar besi sebagai pembatas dirinya. "Dan aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku"

"Hm, tentu!" seru Tenten ceria yang kini sudah berdiri di sisi kanan Neji. "Aku akan selalu bersama Neji- _kun_ " senyum manis dan ceria terpatri di wajah imut Tenten. Neji balas tersenyum tipis yang kemudian menarik Tenten kedalam dekapannya. Tenten tak segan-segan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu, ia juga membelai lembut punggung Neji. Neji begitu menikmati belaian lembut gadisnya, ia mempererat pelukannya sambil menikmati aroma mint yang menjadi ciri khas gadisnya itu.

"Hn"

"Ne..Neji- _kun_ , k..kau memelukku terlalu erat" ujar Tenten. Dengan sangat terpaksa Neji melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh Tenten.

"Maaf" Tenten hanya membalas perkataan sang kekasih dengan senyuman manis. Tenten mulai menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Neji- _kun_ , tampaknya kita harus mengintrogasi seseorang" ungkap Tenten saat matanya melihat seseorang, tidak, dua orang yang tengah bersenda gurau di bawah pohon mapple di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan mereka tampak err...mesra. Begitu matanya menatap kearah pandang Tenten, Neji tampak mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kembalikan bukuku!" seorang gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu tampaknya tengah kesal pada sosok dihadapannya kini.  
"Demi apapun! Kembalikan! Kau merusak ketenanganku_"

"Oi Sakura- _chan_! Teme!" teriakan Naruto menghentikan kegiatan kejar mengejar sepasang muda-mudi yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah pohon mapple.

"Oh! Naruto, Hinata- _chan_ " sapa Sakura.

"Ha..hallo Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke- _san_ " balas Hinata.

"Hn"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kalian berdua itu...yah kalian tahu lah. Sakura- _chan_ yang manis dan imut, malang sekali harus bersama denganmu Teme!" racau Naruto dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Hn, apa maksudmu dobe?!"

"Sakura- _chan_ itu hangat seperti musim semi. Sementara kau... Huh"

"Hei hei, jadi benar ya yang aku lihat kemarin?" tanya Temari entah kepada siapa. Di belakangnya terdapat Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Neji, dan Sai yang mengikuti.

"Temari- _chan_.. Teman-teman.." sapa Hinata.

"Tega-teganya kau merahasiakan hal seperti itu dari kami, _forehead_!" timpal Ino.

"Merahasiakan apa maksudmu, _pig_?"

"Tentu saja soal hubunganmu dan Sasuke!" kini giliran Tenten yang angkat bicara.

"Huh, kau tega sekali, _forehead_! Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, masa kau masih saja main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan teman kecilmu ini? Benar-benar!"

"Te..tenanglah teman-teman! Be..beri waktu Sakura- _chan_ untuk menjelaskan" Hinata yang takut terjadi pertengkaran antara teman-temannya mencoba untuk melerai -dan menenangkan.

"O..Oi oi.. Hei, Teme! Cepat kau jelaskan pada gadis-gadis ini agar tidak ada salah paham lagi!" seru Naruto yang agaknya merasa ketakutan kalau-kalau ketiga gadis itu -Temari, Tenten, Ino- tiba-tiba mengamuk. Jika dilihat dari tampang ketiga gadis itu memang tampak err...kesal. Mungkin?

"Hn"

"Apaan sih? Aku tidak merahasiakan apapun dari kalian" dengan tenang akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kalian, kau dan Sasuke itu sudah_"

"Ya ya ya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bercerita pada kalian. Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk merahasiakannya. Aku hanya belum sempat mengatakannya pada kalian. Habis, setiap mau bercerita, ucapanku selalu dipotong. Entah olehmu (menunjuk Ino), olehmu (menunjuk Tenten), atau oleh hal-hal lain. Kemarin pun saat aku ingin mengatakannya, tiba-tiba Guy- _sensei_ kembali memotong perkataanku. Menyebalkan!" setelah sukses memotong ucapan Ino, Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Sakura- _chan_!" ujar Temari memberikan senyum keibuan sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Habis, kalian tiba-tiba datang dan memojokkanku seperti itu!"

"Gomen ne" ujar Temari tersenyum lembut diikuti cengiran oleh Tenten dan Ino.

"Traktir kami, atau kami akan benar-benar marah padamu!" sahut Tenten semangat.

"Haahhh, syukurlah" Hinata begitu lega setelah mengetahui bahwa ketiga teman wanitanya itu -Temari, Tenten, Ino- hanya berniat mengerjai Sakura saja.

"Ne, Hinata- _chan_ , sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui mengenai hubungan Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke ya, hm?" tanya Temari lembut. Wanita satu ini memang benar-benar dewasa.

"I..iya, kemarin malam ka..kami bertemu di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dan Sakura- _chan_ menceritakannya padaku dan Na..Naruto- _kun_ " terang Hinata.

"Wah sepertinya kita ketinggalan dari si bodoh itu" celetuk Sai menatap Naruto dengan senyum _default_ -nya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, hah?!" teriak Naruto.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" lerai Shikamaru.

"Hei hei, _forehead_! Sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian? Dan ceritakan pada kami bagaimana si pangeran es kepala ayam itu menembakmu?" tanya Ino antusias. Tampaknya jiwa penggosip Ino tengah kambuh. Dasar ratu gosip!

"Benar-benar, ayo ceritakan!" dan sepertinya Tenten mulai tertular virus gosip milik nona Yamanaka itu.

"Oh iya, Sai- _kun_! Mana lukisan yang kau buat kemarin?" pinta Ino seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai. Sai segera menyerahkan benda berbentuk persegi yang sejak tadi di pegangnya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Srek

Sasuke merobek kertas yang membungkus benda persegi itu. Dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat lukisan yang diberikan oleh sahabat pucatnya itu. Tidak hanya Sasuke, bahkan ketujuh pasang mata lainnya -kecuali Sai dan Ino- pun tampak terkejut melihat lukisan itu.

'A..apa-apaan si mayat hidup itu?!' kira-kira begitulah batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Omake-**

"Jangan pajang lukisan itu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Memalukan!"

"Tapi aku suka"

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kamar kekasihnya -Sasuke- untuk belajar bersama. Gadis itu tampak kesal karena lelaki itu tidak mendengarkannya, dan justru memajang lukisan yang menurut Sakura memalukan itu di dinding kamarnya. Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis, sementara Sakura tampak merengut kesal memandang lukisan yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang muda-mudi, sang lelaki berambut raven mencuat dan sang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu, keduanya tengah duduk di bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon besar, mereka saling menghangatkan melalui bibir mereka yang saling terpaut satu-sama lain.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **Yosh! Ini fanfict pertamaku.. salam kenal buat semua author di sini.. aku newbie, lho #ga ada yang nanya#**

 **Ada yang mau kasih review?**

 **Sankyuu~ :')**


End file.
